A dial structure is common control structure in a handheld manipulation device, such as a single lens reflex camera, a remote controller for an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), or the like. An operator can operate a dial of the dial structure using fingers, to quickly adjust the UAV, or an aperture, a shutter, an ISO (International Standardization Organization) sensitivity, or the like of the camera.
A conventional dial structure typically provides a single operating function, rather than a combination of multiple operating functions. Thus, for devices like the camera and the UAV remote controller, since a scope that a finger can reach is limited, the operator generally needs operate a plurality of dial structures or other controlling structures to implement one operating function. Alternatively, a plurality of operating functions may respectively require different dial structures. Therefore, it is inconvenient to control.